Such a refuse recycling installation is described in Patent Document FR-2 735 041. It thus includes a first side dense fluidized bed situated on that wall of the reactor which is provided with the feed pipe via which the shredded waste is fed in, and where the shredded waste undergoes gasification, and a second side dense fluidized bed equipped with a superheater. An extraction duct via which the non-fluidizable heavy elements are extracted is situated at the base of the first side dense fluidized bed, and it conveys the heavy elements to a coarse-particle sorter apparatus that cools the elements and that extracts the non-fluidizable inert matter, the remaining matter being fed back into the reactor.
Furthermore, the rejects removed from the shredder apparatus must be treated if they are to made recyclable. They must be stored in Class 2 waste-storage sites, which constitutes costly treatment.